Zwischen Schirmchen und Whiskeygläsern
by diabolisches ULO
Summary: Valentinstag und Karaoke-Nacht in der Bar Zum glücklichen Wildschwein‘. Harry hat sich mit dem Krisenstab, bestehend aus Hermine, Ron und Severus, in der Bar verabredet. Er muss den Freunden sein Herz ausschütten. Draco hat mit ihm Schluss gemacht, um
1. Chapter 1

Inhaltsangabe:

Valentinstag und Karaoke-Nacht in der Bar ‚Zum glücklichen Wildschwein'.  
Harry hat sich mit dem Krisenstab, bestehend aus Hermine, Ron und Severus, in der Bar verabredet. Er muss den Freunden sein Herz ausschütten. Draco hat mit ihm Schluss gemacht, um mit Sirius Urlaub auf Hawaii zu verbringen. Warum die Beiden dann doch in der Bar auftauchen und was das für Auswirkungen auf Harry hat, könnt ihr hier nachlesen.

Vorwort:

Ich hab mich fast ausschließlich nicht an das Original gehalten. Remus, Tonks, Sirius und Severus sind noch am Leben. Es ist meine erste Slash-FF, seid also bitte nachsichtig. :)

Ich entschuldige mich hier ausdrücklich bei JKR, für das, was ich aus ihren Figuren gemacht habe. Ich hoffe sehr, sie wird es sich nie übersetzen lassen. fg

Und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen. :D

**Zwischen Schirmchen und Whiskey Gläsern**

Kapitel 1 – Herzschmerz zum Valentinstag

Harry knetete sich nervös die feuchten Hände. Gleich müsste sein geliebter Draco bei ihm sein. Drei ganze Stunden hatte er mit Hermine zugebracht, um das Zwei-Zimmer-Appartement, nahe der Winkelgasse, zu dekorieren. Im Wohnzimmer wimmelte es regelrecht von roten Herz-Luftballons, die teilweise auf dem Boden lagen und sich größten Teils an der Decke gruppierten. Selbst im Schlafzimmer hatten sie nicht halt gemacht. Überall standen Kerzen und warteten nur darauf, mit dem Wink eines Zauberstabs entzündet zu werden. Das Bett war überseht mit Blütenblättern, die farblich abgestimmt zu dem Strauß dunkelroter Rosen passten, den Harry Draco nachher, mit dem Verlobungsring, überreichen wollte. Der Sektkübel stand auf dem Nachttischschränkchen und der Champagner kühlte im Weinkühlschrank vor sich hin.

Genau heute vor einem Jahr waren Harry und Draco sich, auf Severus Valentinstagsfete, näher gekommen. Er wollte gerade zum 100. Mal auf die Uhr schauen, als es endlich klingelte. Den Blumenstrauß schnappend und hinter dem Rücken versteckend, hüpfte Harry zur Tür und öffnete.

„Dray, da bist du ja endlich." Er zog Draco einfach am Ärmel zur Tür rein und schloss diese wieder. „Magst du nicht rein kommen?"

„Ähm, ich bin doch schon drin."

Harry schob Draco ins Wohnzimmer. Dieser quittierte die Ballons mit einem Augenrollen. Musste Harry immer so übertreiben? Er drehte sich um und schaute direkt in Harrys verlegen dreinblickendes Gesicht.

„Und gefällt's dir?"

Draco zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern.

„Zu unserem Jahrestag wollte ich… Also…"

„Harry, du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt noch an den Fitness-Gutschein, den du mir zu meinem Geburtstag geschenkt hast."

Harry strahlte ihn an. „Sicher erinnere ich mich noch daran. Ist es nicht praktisch, einen Patenonkel zu haben, der ein eigenes Fitnessstudio betreibt? Man bekommt alles umsonst. Und ich muss sagen, du siehst einfach großartig aus, Dray. So richtig zum Anbeißen."

„Himmel, Harry. Hör auf zu sabbern."

Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Mund. „Ich sabber doch gar nicht.", stellte er erleichtert fest und strahlte Draco wieder an. „Du wolltest mir noch erzählen, wie die Sauna war."

Auf Dracos Gesicht trat ein verträumter Ausdruck. „Heiß!"

„Und hast du dich auch mal von Sirius massieren lassen?"

Draco legte den Kopf schief und träumte weiter vor sich hin.

„Erde an Draco. Hallo!", rief Harry und fuchtelte mit der freien Hand vor Dracos Augen herum.

„Äh, wie war die Frage?"

„Hast du dich von Sirius massieren lassen?"

Draco nickte. „Mehr als ein Mal."

Harry wurde sich des Blumenstraußes hinter seinem Rücken und auch, was er damit eigentlich vor hatte, wieder bewusst. Draco schaute ihn mit diesem verklärten Blick an und seufzte. Er holte tief Luft.

„Willst du mich heiraten?" „Wir sollten uns trennen.", redeten beide gleichzeitig los.

„Was?!?!", riefen sie im Chor und Harry lies die roten Rosen zu Boden fallen.

„Heiraten?" „Trennen?"

„Stop.", rief Draco. „Du zuerst."

Harry traten Tränen in die Augen. „Warum willst du dich von mir trennen? Wir lieben uns doch."

„Das ist so nicht ganz richtig. Du liebst mich. Ich liebe einen anderen!"

„D-du liebst einen anderen?", schluchzte er jetzt und ballte im nächsten Moment wütend die Hände zu Fäusten. „Wen?"

Im selben Moment klingelte es an der Tür. Genervt und wütend stampfte Harry in den Flur und riss die Tür auf.

„Sirius? Was willst du denn hier."

Dieser schob sich einfach grinsend an Harry vorbei und betrat das Wohnzimmer. „Bei Merlins ungewaschenen Unterhosen. Wie sieht es denn hier aus?", entfuhr es ihm.

„Harry wollte mir gerade einen Heiratsantrag machen.", sagte Draco und grinste fies.

„Oh! Und…?" Sirius sah Draco fragend an.

„Und er hat mit mir Schluss gemacht.", rief Harry, der hinter Sirius her gestiefelt war, mit weinerlicher, Mitleid heischender Stimme.

„Hat er das?", fragte Sirius und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ja, hab ich."

„Das ist gut. Dann können wir ja jetzt gehen.", meinte Sirius fröhlich und nahm Dracos Hand.

„Gehen? Wohin geht ihr?", fragte Harry und beäugte die beiden Hände, deren Finger sich gerade in einander verschlungen hatten, misstrauisch.

„Wir machen Urlaub auf Hawaii.", flötete Sirius und zog Draco hinter sich her auf den Flur.

„Wer ist wir?", fragte Harry, völlig überfordert mit der Situation.

Draco rollte wieder mit den Augen. „Na er und ich."

„Du und Sirius? Ich meine… Mein Patenonkel und du?"

„Hey, du hast es kapiert. Ich bin ja sooooooo stolz auf dich, Harry.", gab Draco lässig zurück und lies sich von Sirius weiter aus der Wohnung ziehen.

Total überrumpelt sah Harry der Wohnungstür beim zufallen zu. Er nahm das Erstbeste, was ihm in die Finger kam und warf es gegen die Tür. Klirrend fielen die Scherben der Vase zu Boden und Harry folgte ihnen. Zusammengekauert lag er da und seine Tränen rannen wie Sturzbäche aus den Augen und bildeten allmählich eine kleine Pfütze.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er schon auf dem Boden gelegen und geweint hatte, als es wieder an der Tür klingelte. Nur äußerst wiederwillig rappelte er sich auf. Vielleicht war es ja Draco, der ihm sagen wollte, dass alles nur ein böser Scherz war. Ja, so musste es sein. Draco und Sirius wollten ihn bestimmt nur auf den Arm nehmen. Das war so typisch für seinen Paten.

„Alles Gute zur Ver…", rief Hermine und stockte, als sie Harrys verquollene, blutunterlaufene Augen sah. „Um Himmelswillen, Harry. Was ist passiert?"

Harry schluchzte auf. „E-er h-hat mit mir Schluhuuuuuuuuuss gemacht.", heulte er los. „E-er ist mit Si-Sirius nach Hawaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." Zu allem Überfluss bekam er jetzt auch noch Schluckauf. Hermine schob ihn sanft in das noch immer dekorierte Wohnzimmer, beförderte ihn auf die Couch, nahm ihren Zauberstab, hexte die Ballons weg und ging dann in die Küche, um Harry einen Tee zu kochen. Mit der Teetasse in der Hand ging sie, zu dem vor sich hin schluchzenden Häufchen Elend zurück, setzte sich neben ihn, drückte ihm die Tasse in die Hand und forderte ihn auf, in Ruhe zu berichten. Hicksend und heulend erzählte Harry ihr, was vorgefallen war.

„Das erfordert auf jeden Fall ein Zusammentreffen des Krisenstabs.", entschied sie und hatte in Windeseile Ron und Severus, per Flohpulver, davon unterrichtet. Die beiden Männer waren sofort damit einverstanden, sich in einer halben Stunde in ihrer Stammkneipe „Zum glücklichen Wildschwein" zu treffen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2 – In der Bar ‚Zum glücklichen Wildschwein'**

Die Bar ‚Zum glücklichen Wildschwein' gehörte Remus Lupin und hatte den Ruf, die besten Cocktails der ganzen Winkelgasse zu servieren. Dies lag weniger an Remus Künsten, alkoholische Getränke zu mischen, als vielmehr an seinem Barkeeper Joe. Remus war, was das Mixen betraf eine absolute Niete. Seine Mischkünste waren genauso lebensgefährlich, wie sein nicht vorhandenes Talent zum Zaubertränke brauen. Leider sah er das anders und nervte sein Personal nur zu gerne.

Hatte man das Pech, durch all die Schirmchen, Fähnchen, Obst, Strohhalme und was es sonst noch so an Cocktaildekoration gab, zum Alkohol zu gelangen, war der immer so stark, dass man das Gefühl hatte, ein schwächere Version Zyankali zu sich genommen zu haben, die sich jetzt langsam durch die Innereien fraß.

Warum Remus seine Bar ‚Zum glücklichen Wildschwein' genannt hatte, wird wohl ewig ein Geheimnis bleiben. Er und Tonks wechseln jedenfalls immer ganz schnell das Thema, wenn die Frage, nach dem doch so ungewöhnlichen Namen der Bar, im Raum stand.

Der Innenraum war größer, als man von Außen annehmen würde. Er war in braun und rot Tönen gehalten und erinnerte ein wenig an den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Theke befand sich auf der rechten Seite ziemlich weit hinten. Links an der Wand gab es kleine Nischen mit Sitzbänken aus dunkelrotem Leder, für Leute, die lieber unter sich waren. Im ganzen Raum verteilt standen runde Tische mit roten Tischdecken und weißen Deckservierten, an denen jeweils 4 – 6 Personen Platz nehmen konnten. In der Mitte des Raumes war ein kleines Podest, auf dem schon verschiedene Veranstaltungen, wie Comedy Abende, Dichterlesungen, Talentwettbewerbe und sogar Live Musik statt gefunden hatten. Die Zimmerdecke hatte ebenfalls einen dunkelroten Anstrich erhalten. Braune Holzbalken, an denen kleine Petroleumlampen angebracht waren, vervollständigten das Bild. Alles in allem war es ein gemütlicher Raum, in dem die Freunde sich regelmäßig für ein paar ausgelassene Stunden trafen.

Hermine und Harry betraten die Bar, die Remus vor 2 Jahren eröffnet hatte. Der Inhaber stand mal wieder hinter der Theke und diskutierte mit Joe, seinem Barmann. Hermine sah Harry grinsend an.

„Sieh mal, ich glaube Joe versucht Remus gerade von der Bar weg zu bekommen. Wahrscheinlich versucht der sich mal wieder an seinen tödlichen Cocktails.", sagte sie, nahm Harry bei der Hand und zog ihn zur Theke.

„Chef, ich hab hier wirklich alles im Griff. Ich schaffe es schon alleine, einen Mai-Thai zu mixen.", hörten sie gerade Joe sagen.

„Hallo, Remus. Hallo Joe.", rief Hermine über die Theke.

„Hermine! Harry! Wie schön euch zu sehen.", begrüßte Remus sie, eilte um die Theke und mit Küsschen rechts, Küsschen links wurden sie in eine Umarmung gezogen.

Joe grinste sie dankbar an und machte sich schnell daran, den bestellten Cocktail zu mixen, solange sein Chef abgelenkt war. „Alles Gute zum Jahrestag, Harry. Wo habt ihr Draco gelassen?" Harry traten schon wieder Tränen in die Augen.

„Völlig falsches Thema, Remus.", antwortete Hermine für ihn und erzählte Remus die Kurzform der Ereignisse, als Ron die Bar betrat und sich zu ihnen gesellte.

„Hey Alter. Wie geht es dir?", meinte er und nahm Harry in die Arme. Der Rothaarige hatte schon lange ein Auge auf ihn geworfen, aber Harry hatte Angst, ihre Freundschaft zu gefährden und hielt Ron lieber ein bisschen auf Abstand. Es war ja nicht so, dass er Ron nicht mochte, aber er war auch einfach nicht Harrys Typ.

„Was wollt ihr trinken?", fragte Joe über die Theke hinweg und ersparte Harry somit eine Antwort auf Rons Frage, die er sowieso nicht geben konnte, ohne gleich wieder loszuheulen.

Man bestellte Cocktails und lies sich von Remus an einen Tisch führen. Dieser wollte gerade wieder hinter die Bar verschwinden, um Joe bei den Getränken zu helfen, als Hermine ihn kurzerhand nach unten, auf den Stuhl neben sich zog.

„Wie geht es Tonks?", versuchte sie Remus in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, der leicht nervös auf seinem Stuhl herum rutschte und immer wieder zur Theke starrte.

„Gut geht es ihr. Sie ist mit Teddy zu Hause und geniest ihren freien Tag.", antwortete er gequält lächelnd. „Ich sollte vielleicht mal nachschauen, ob Joe Hilfe braucht."

Ron winkte ab. „Der schafft das schon alleine. Wie geht es Teddy." Keiner war wirklich scharf darauf, Remus Cocktails zu trinken.

„Teddy bekommt gerade seine ersten Zähnchen.", verkündete er, ganz der stolze Papa und wollte gerade wieder zur Bar schielen, als etwas großes, in einem schrillen Rosa Ton seinen Blick verstellte.

„Ich melde die Ankunft von Tantchen Olivia.", rief die Person im rosa Anzug mit altrosa Herzchen und streckte theatralisch die Arme von sich.

„Hey, Severus ist da.", rief Hermine.

„Und ausnahmsweise mal nicht im Fummel. Sind das deine echten Wimpern?", meinte Ron trocken.

„Nein. Die sind genauso unecht, wie deine Bräune."

„Uh! Und das von einem Kerl mit grünen Strähnchen"

Remus nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, erhob sich schnell und eilte zur Theke.

„Grün ist das neue Pink.", klärte Severus ihn auf. „Außerdem, es ist Valentinstag. Ich folge nur einer Tradition."

„Und welche wäre das?", fragte Hermine grinsend.

„Habt ihr etwa etwas gegen mein Outfit?" Er klang leicht empört.

„Nichts wirksames, Sev.", antwortete Harry, der den Blick nicht wirklich von Severus Anzug nehmen konnte.

„Harry, mein Herz." Er schnappte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben den Schwarzhaarigen. „Es ist ja so schrecklich, was dir heute passiert ist. Draco hat alle Charakterzüge eines Hundes, außer Treue."

„Na, dann passt er doch hervorragend zu Black.", meinte Ron und rutschte unter Harrys verletztem Blick ein Stück seinen Stuhl runter.

„Sag mal, Harry, sehen meine Haare eigentlich aus, wie eine Möwe nach der Exxon Valdez Ölkatastrophe?"

Harry sah ihn an und verzog den Mund. Es sollte wohl ein Grinsen darstellen, aber es misslang gründlich.

„Du solltest mal dein Shampoo wechseln, Sev.", sagte Hermine und grinste frech. „Ich dachte ihr Schwulen achtet so sehr auf euer Aussehen."

Remus kam mit einem Tablett voller Cocktails zurück zum Tisch. Die Gläser klirrten nur so aneinander, dass Hermine sich genötigt fühlte, ihm das Tablett aus der Hand zu nehmen. Er lächelte sie dankbar an und verteilte die Getränke. Das größte und übertrieben mit Dekoration versehene Glas stellte er vor Harry ab.

„Hab ich nur für dich gemacht. Ist ganz viel Liebe drin."

Ron beugte sich zu Harry. „Und bestimmt noch mehr Alkohol.", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.

„Was ist das, Remus?", fragte Harry und sah verwirrt die ganzen Schirmchen, Fähnchen und Strohhalme mit Lametta an. Irgendwo, unter dem ganzen Zeug konnte man ein paar Orangenscheibchen erkennen, die auf den Rand des Glases gesteckt waren und der Dekoration Halt boten.

„Ein von mir gemixter Long Island Eistee. Der schmeckt dir bestimmt gut.", antwortete Remus übers ganze Gesicht strahlend.

„Ähm, Remus. Wer hat unsere Cocktails gemischt?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Das war Joe. Ich kam leider zu spät und konnte mich nur noch um Harrys Cocktail kümmern." Hermine und Ron atmeten erleichtert auf, was Remus nicht mehr mitbekam, weil dieser sich gerade voller Vorfreude auf Severus stürzte. „Severus, mein Lieber. Du sitzt ja noch auf dem Trockenen. Was darf ich dir bringen? Ich habe da etwas ganz Neues. Selbst kreiert. Ich nenne es Titanic."

Severus sah ihn abschätzend an. „Könnte der Grund dafür sein, dass man die Kollision mit dem Getränk nicht überlebt und wie ein Schiff unter geht? Einen Cosmopolitan, aber von Joe gemixt, wenn ich bitten darf."

Remus zog die Mundwinkel nach unten. „Du verschmähst meine Mixkünste?"

„Ich kenne deine Mixkünste, Schätzchen. Und ich würde gerne noch den morgigen Tag überleben. Ich bin nicht so lebensmüde wie unsere Trauerweide hier." Er sah zu Harry, der gerade versuchte, etwas von seinem Cocktail mit dem Strohhalm zu trinken. Remus drehte sich beleidigt um und verschwand zu Joe an die Bar.

„Nur ein Schwein trinkt allein.", rief Ron.

„Nur ne Sau nimmt's genau.", antwortete Harry, lies dann aber doch von seinem Glas ab.

„Tief im Inneren bin ich sehr oberflächlich.", gab Ron grinsend zurück.

„So tief muss man da gar nicht graben.", meinte Hermine und guckte schnell in die andere Richtung, um Rons empörtes Gesicht nicht sehen zu müssen, sonst hätte sie gleich angefangen laut loszulachen. Severus vor Vergnügen funkelnde Augen und das schälmische Grinsen halfen ihr aber auch nicht, wirklich ernst zu bleiben und so vertuschte sie ihr Lachen hinter einem Husten. Remus setzte sich wieder zu ihnen und klopfte ihr mitleidig auf den Rücken. Fast hätte sie ihr Glas umgeworfen, so fest hatte er zugehauen.

„Auf was trinken wir denn jetzt?", fragte sie und nahm ihr Glas in die Hand.

„Wir trinken auf den Club der gebrochenen Herzen.", entschied Severus und nahm ebenfalls sein Glas hoch, das Remus ihm gerade hingestellt hatte. Der Cocktail war offensichtlich von Joe gemixt worden, auch wenn Remus es sich nicht hatte nehmen lassen, eine Cocktailkirsche in selbigem zu versenken.

„Auf den Club der gebrochenen Herzen.", riefen sie im Chor und stießen an.

„Ihr werdet doch nachher auch singen?", fragte Remus, nachdem jeder, mit Ausnahme von Harry, einen großen Schluck genommen hatte. Dieser hatte schwer mit der Dekoration zu kämpfen und nahm kurzerhand die ganzen Schirmchen und Fähnchen ab.

„Singen?", nuschelte er, weil er es endlich geschafft hatte, das Röhrchen in den Mund zu stecken.

Gespannt sah Remus ihn an. Auch die anderen blickten nun zu Harry, allerdings waren ihre Blicke mehr ängstlich und misstrauisch. „Schmeckt es?"

Harry nickte und versuchte den Hustenreiz zu unterdrücken. Long Island Eistee war ja schon unter normalen Umständen stark, aber der hier brannte ihm sämtliche Eingeweide weg. Tapfer nahm er noch einen Schluck, weil Remus nicht aufhörte ihn, mit vor stolz geschwellter Brust und breit grinsend, anzustarren. Er versuchte ein Lächeln, was mehr einer Grimasse ähnelte. „Sehr lecker, Remus." Der Angesprochene warf allen einen Ich-hab-es-euch-doch-gesagt-Blick zu.

„Warum sollen wir singen?", versuchte es Hermine noch einmal.

„Wir haben heute Karaoke – Night. War Doras Idee."

„Nach noch so zwei von den Dingern, schmetter ich dir vermutlich jeden Song.", sagte Harry grinsend. Der Alkohol verlieh ihm ein herrlich leichtes Gefühl. Warum hatte er doch gleich nochmal so gelitten?

Freudig sprang Remus auf. „Es freut mich so, dass es dir doch so gut schmeckt. Ich mach dir gleich noch einen." Und bevor Harry noch etwas sagen konnte, war Remus auch schon verschwunden.

„Sagt mal, schmilzt mein Gesicht?", fragte Harry in die Runde und tastete sich das Gesicht ab.

Ron streckte die Hand aus und piekte in Harrys Wange. „Nee, Alter. Ist noch alles so wie es sein sollte." Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich glaube, der Schwachsinn setzt ein. Was macht denn die Schneekönigin, mit ihrem Meister der 1000 Flöhe, hier?", fragte Severus und starrte zum Eingang. Die anderen folgten seinem Blick. Da war er, der Grund für Harrys Depression und umklammerte gerade seinen Paten. Die Beiden sahen einfach nur zum Kotzen aus, wie sie sich hier aneinander drückten und verliebt in die Augen starrten. Harry hob sein Glas und leerte es in einem Zug. So bekam er wenigstens nicht mit, wie Sirius den Kopf senkte, Draco was ins Ohr flüsterte und ihn für einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss näher zu sich zog.


	3. Chapter 3

Ich danke euch allen für die Reviews. Hat mich wirklich sehr gefreut.

Cruelsafetybox: Ich kann mich nur wiederholen. Wie gut, dass wir beide einen Rechner benutzen und ich die Dateien nicht PW geschützt abspeichere. Dann weißt du immer ein bisschen mehr, als die Anderen. ;)

Elementargeist: Sorry, ein Bild von Snape im rosa Anzug mit Herzchen drauf, hab ich noch nicht. Ich kann dir höchstens eins mit Korsett und rosa Hasenohren anbieten. ;)

attack09: Mir ist ein Hetero-Snape auch wesentlich lieber, aber meine Mitbewohnerin hatte sich eine Snarry Geschichte von mir gewünscht und die hat sie nun bekommen. Zum Glück hatte sie ihren Wunsch nicht expliziert und ich konnte eine gute Portion Humor reinpacken.

Und nun wieder viel Spaß beim Lesen. :D

**------------------------**

**Kapitel 3 - ****Von verpassten Portschlüsseln und gesunkenen Schiffen**

„Hallo Moony, altes Haus!", rief Sirius, ließ Draco los und breitete die Arme aus, als wolle er Remus umarmen. Sein alter Freund, wollte gerade um den Theke herum laufen und seinen wenige Monate älteren Freund in die Arme schließen, als Sirius lieber beide Hände auf dem Tresen abstütze. „Alles fit im Schritt?"

Draco zog so lange an Sirius Ärmel, bis dieser den Arm hob, damit seine Schneekönigin darunter hindurch schlüpfen konnte. Fest presste Draco Sirius Arm an seine Brust, während der Remus zu zwinkerte, es sich aber nicht nehmen ließ, sich dichter an Draco zu drücken. Während die Schulfreunde ihr Gespräch fortsetzten, küsste Draco Sirius Fingerknöchel rauf und runter.

„Tatze, was willst du denn noch hier? Ich dachte, du wolltest mit Draco nach Hawaii?"

„Begrüßt man so seinen besten Freund? Moony, wo sind deine Manieren? Man könnte glauben, du freust dich gar nicht uns zu sehen." Seine Augen funkelten belustigt. „Ich hab mich im Tag vertan. Wir haben erst für morgen einen Portschlüssel gebucht."

„Hätt ich mir ja denken können." Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was? Wieso denn das?" Sirius lehnte sich weiter vor und bettete das Kinn auf Dracos Schulter.

„Weil das einfach zu typisch für dich ist, Schnuffel.", meinte Draco und drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Das verliebte Glitzern in ihren grauen Augen erhellte den Raum, wie die Discokugel, die Remus im Lager verstaut hatte und wohl nicht für den Karaoke-Abend benötigen würde, sollten die Beiden hier bleiben.

„Oh, Draco-Schatz!" Sirius küsste ihn kurz und blieb im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes an Dracos Lippen kleben. „Nicht…" Er küsste ihn wieder. „…so vorwurfsvoll." Er leckte sich kurz über die Lippen und drückte sie wieder auf Dracos. „Hättest du gewollt, dass wir den geplanten Abreisetermin einhalten, dann hättest du dich darum gekümmert. Du weißt ganz genau, dass sowas bei mir immer im Chaos endet."

Während Sirius ihn erneut küsste, drehte Draco sich herum, ließ sich nach hinten auf einen Barhocker gleiten und zog Sirius zu sich, bevor er ihm die Arme um den Hals legte und die Fußknöchel in Sirius Kniekehlen verknotete. Dieser winselte leise, als Draco aufhörte ihn zu küssen und dafür aber schmachtend anschaute. „Aber genau deswegen liebe ich dich doch, Sirius.", schnurrte er und zog Sirius ein Stück zu sich herunter, um ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf das offenliegende Schlüsselbein zu drücken.

Sirius legte ihm die Hände auf die Hüften und schloss genießerisch die Augen. „Du liebst mich für meine chaotische Lebenseinstellung?"

„So wird's nie langweilig…" Draco schmiegte die Wange an Sirius Brust. „Man weiß nie, wo man landet, wenn der Tag vorbei ist. Außer in deinen Armen und was will ich mehr?"

Sirius knurrte leise vor sich hin und drückte Draco einen festen Kuss auf den Scheitel. „Mach so weiter und wir landen heute noch in Remus Toilettenkabinen…", wisperte er.

Draco schaute grinsend hoch und wackelte lasziv mit den Augenbrauen. „Aber Schnuffel…", tadelte er. „Ich bin doch ein idealistischer Romantiker. Hast du das vergessen?"

„Wie könnte ich." Er krallte sich an Dracos Hemd-Saum fest. „Deswegen liebe ich dich doch so sehr."

„So?" Draco legte eine Hand an Sirius Wange und klopfte mit den Fingerspitzen auf dessen Schläfe herum. „Was fehlt mir also noch?"

Sirius schob den Kopf ein Stück vor. „Romantik.", raunte er heiser, worauf Draco die Augen verdrehte.

„Und in einer Toilettenkabine hier im Wildschwein ist es was?"

„Nicht romantisch?"

„Und wie können wir das ändern?"

„Vögeln bis zum geht nicht mehr?"

„Nun…" Draco gab Sirius einen Klaps auf die Wange und lächelte unschuldig. „Wie wäre es, wenn jemand eine Kerze über den Kabinenrand halten würde?" 

„Und wer soll der Glückliche sein?"

Draco schaute sich in der Bar um. „Ach du heilige Scheiße. Hast du gesehen, wer noch da ist?"

„Wer?" Sirius lies den Blick nun ebenfalls durch den Raum schweifen. Auch er hatte die Freunde jetzt erblickt.

„Das wollte ich euch schon die ganze Zeit erzählen.", sagte Remus, der jetzt direkt neben ihnen stand. Er hatte Harrys Long Island Eistee in der Hand.

„Vielleicht sollten wir hin gehen und ‚hallo' sagen.", meinte Sirius schief grinsend.

„Das, mein Freund, würde ich dir nicht raten.", erwiderte Remus trocken und wollte gerade los laufen, um Harry seinen Cocktail zu bringen. Der sah aus, als hätte er ihn bitter nötig.

„Was ist das?", hielt Draco ihn auf und nickte zu dem übertrieben dekorierten Glas.

„DAS ist ein Long Island Eistee a la Remus Lupin. Möchtest du auch einen?"

„Äh, lieber nicht." Draco verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
„Ich sollte Harry mal seinen Cocktail bringen.", sagte Remus und drehte sich beleidigt weg.

„Der Kleene muss ja ganz schön unter eurer Trennung leiden, wenn er sich schon Cocktails von Remus mischen lässt.", flüsterte Sirius Draco ins Ohr.

Draco setzte sein überhebliches Malfoy-Grinsen auf. „Gewissensbisse, Schnuffel?"

Die Bar füllte sich langsam immer mehr. Remus, gerade am Tisch angelangt, wurde sofort mit Fragen bombardiert.

„Was wollen DIE denn hier?" Hermine deutete mit dem Finger auf Sirius und Draco, die gerade wieder dabei waren ihre Zungen ineinander zu verknoten.

„Wollten die nicht nach Hawaii?", fragte Ron und sah angeekelt in die andere Richtung.

„Der Portschlüssel ist erst für morgen gebucht.", klärte Remus sie auf. „Tatze hat sich im Tag vertan.

„Man sollte eigentlich nicht hinsehen, aber es hat doch eine morbide Faszination. Nicht wahr?", stellte Severus fest und beobachtete weiter, was die Beiden da auf dem Barhocker trieben.

Harry schnappte sich sein Glas aus Remus Hand, der den Blick auch nicht von seinem alten Freund nehmen konnte. Wehmütig dachte er an seine Jugend zurück, als er und Sirius…Naja, das fiel wohl unter die Kategorie ‚Jugend forscht'.

Mit einem Griff hatte Harry die Dekoration entfernt, auf den Tisch geknallt und schüttete den Alkohol in sich rein.  
„Bedarf es des ganzen Nils, um deinen Durst zu löschen?", fragte ihn Severus und streichelte ihm mitfühlend über die Wange.

Harry stellte das leere Glas ab. „Drunkenheit ischt ein scheitweiliger Schelbschtmord."

„Hört, hört. Remus, wir brauchen wohl noch eine Runde.", meinte Ron grinsend.

„Harry, du solltest lieber langsam machen mit dem Trinken.", sagte Hermine.

„Wer bischt du? Mudder Oberin? Wenn isch trinken wüll, dann trink isch. Remus… isch will en Ti … ti.. du weischt schon… des verschunkene Schiff."

Remus sah Harry an und wusste nicht, ob er sich jetzt freute, dass Harry seinen Cocktail probieren wollte, oder ob er besorgt um dessen Wohl sein sollte. Er entschied sich für ersteres. So eine Gelegenheit kam bestimmt so schnell nicht wieder.

„Guten Abend, Chef.", sagte Samara Longbottom, die gerade an den Tisch gekommen war. Sie war eine von Remus Angestellten und kellnerte, neben dem Studium, in der Bar.

Hermine hob sofort den Kopf und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Seit Samara ihr im Mädchenklo das Tatoo gezeigt hatte, welches sie sich in die Leistengegend hatte machen lassen, schmachtete sie das Mädchen an. Gut, sie war eine von Nevilles Cousinen, aber so gar nicht mit ihm zu vergleichen. Samara war groß, hatte braune, schulterlange Haare, die sie heute zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte und war mit einer begnadeten Stimme gesegnet. Sie hatte schon bei einigen Talentabenden, die Remus veranstaltet hatte, mit ihrer Gitarre auf der Bühne gestanden und ihre Songs gesungen. Hermine bekam vor Aufregung ganz feuchte Hände und seufzte.

„Hallo Samara. Schön, dass du wieder hier bist. Wie ist die Prüfung gelaufen?", begrüßte Remus sie.

„Ich denke ganz gut. Wir werden sehen. Hey Leute. Ihr auch mal wieder hier?" Sie nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Bar. „Was läuft denn da für ein Film ab?"

„Dasch ischt unscher neues Traumpaar.", lallte Harry.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Harry?", fragte Samara besorgt.

„Wasch schollte denn nischt mit mir Schtimmen? Isch will jetscht nur meinen Ti…Ti.."

„Titanic.", half Severus ihm weiter.

„Genau. Dasch warsch.", rief Harry und haute mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch.

„Oh je. So schlimm?", fragte sie und bekam einen Klaps von Remus auf den Hinterkopf.

„Au!"

„Willst du dich etwa auch über meine Mixkünste lustig machen?"

Samara grinste breit. „Nicht doch, Chef. Wo denkst du hin. Ich bring euch gleich eure Getränke." Damit verschwand sie zu Joe an den Tresen.

Hermine verfolgte sie mit den Augen. Wie cool es doch aussah, als Samara sich eine Haarsträhne, die sich aus dem Zopf gelöst hatte, lässig hinter ihr Ohr klemmte. Flirtete Joe gerade mit ihr? Verdenken konnte Hermine es ihm nicht. Joe war natürlich auch nicht zu verachten. Mit seinen langen, blonden, gelockten Haaren, den strahlend blauen Augen und den trainierten Oberarmen, einfach himmlisch.

„Ich geh Samara mal lieber hinterher. Schließlich weis keiner außer mir, wie man einen Titanic mixt.", sagte Remus grinsend, dem der verträumte Blick von Hermine nicht entgangen war.


	4. Chapter 4

Ich kann heute leider nur kurz auf eure Reviews eingehen. Ich sitze hier auf Arbeit und meine Kopfschmerzen bringen mich um. :(

Elementargeist: Die Story hat nur 6 Kapitel. Ich hab sie vorher schon bei XPerts hochgeladen und wollte das letzte Kapitel auf beiden Seiten gleichzeitig reinstellen. :)

Lilith-kv: In Remus Coktails ist hochprozentiger Alkohol. Ich war mal auf einem Straßenfest und hab mir an einem Stand einen Long Island Eistee bestellt. Der war so ekelhaft, dass man ihn nicht trinken konnte. Da ich ihn aber schon einmal reklamiert hatte und mir das Geld zum wegschütten zu schade war, hab ich ihn mit Todesverachtung leer getrunken. Die Folgen: Orientierungslosigkeit und Alkoholvergiftung. Ich hab ganze 3 Tage im Bett gelegen.

Ich wünsche euch jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen. :)

-----------------------------------------

**Kapitel 4 – Feuer und Flamme**

Ginny betrat die Bar, die zum Bersten voll war und mit Lavender an der Hand, schob sie sich durch die Menschenmassen zur Theke.

„Mensch Ginny, Lavender. Wie gut, dass ihr endlich da seit. Hier ist heute mal wieder die Hölle los."

„Hallo Samara.", riefen die Mädchen im Chor und Lavender schlängelte sich schon hinter den Tresen, um ihren Rucksack dort zu verstauen.

„Hey Sam, hast du meinen Bruder gesehen? Der müsste eigentlich auch hier sein."

„Der sitzt dort hinten am Tisch. Pass aber auf, die sind alle schon ziemlich gut angetrunken."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Bin gleich wieder da." So schnell es ging, bahnte sie sich ihren Weg in die Richtung, die Samara ihr gezeigt hatte und fand ihren Bruder mit Hermine, Harry und Severus an einem Tisch sitzen. Sie konnte kaum glauben, was sie da sah. Mit heruntergeklapptem Kiefer bestaunte sie die Szenerie, die sich ihr bot. War Harry wirklich gerade dabei, Severus Hand zu ergreifen und ihm liebevoll in die Augen zu schauen? Und lies der Meister der Zaubertränke dies wirklich zu und strich sogar noch zärtlich mit dem Daumen über Harrys Handrücken?

„Hallo Schweschterschen.", rief Ron über den Lärm der Massen hinweg und winkte wild, wobei er fast vom Stuhl gefallen wäre, hätte Hermine ihn nicht eben noch festgehalten.

Ginny stellte sich an den Tisch und grinste in die Runde. Von Harry und Severus wurde sie gar nicht wahrgenommen. Hermine fiel ihr um den Hals und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund, der etwas intensiver wurde, als ursprünglich geplant.

„Hallo, Süße. Ich hab dich auch vermisst.", sagte Ginny grinsend. Hermine grinste zurück. Ron war puterrot angelaufen. So etwas von seiner kleinen Schwester zu sehen, haute ihn noch immer um.

„Musst nicht rot werden, Ronnilein.", witzelte Hermine und kniff ihm in die Wange.

„Ich soll dir von unserer Mutter ausrichten, dass du gefälligst Morgen zum Frühstück erscheinen sollst.", rief Ginny ihrem Bruder zu.

„Wasch??", brüllte Ron zurück.

„Du – Morgen – Frühstück bei Mama.", meinte Ginny.

Ron sah Hermine fragend an. „Du sollst morgen früh im Fuchsbau zum Frühstück erscheinen.", erklärte ihm Hermine noch einmal. Ron verzog das Gesicht, hielt aber den Daumen hoch, um Ginny zu verstehen zu geben, dass er endlich kapiert hatte. Ginny grinste Hermine an und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Harry und Sev, die sich wohl telepatisch zu unterhalten schienen, da sie noch immer Blickkontakt hielten und grinsten. Hermine winkte ab und Ginny nickte nur.

„Ich muss jetzt was tun. Gleich ist unser Auftritt und dann fängt das Karaoke-Singen an. Sehen wir uns dann an der Theke?"

„Klar. Ich versäum doch euren Auftritt nicht. Ich muss euch doch aus nächster Nähe zujubeln.", rief Hermine zurück.

Ginny verschwand in der Menschenmasse. Kurze Zeit später ertönte ein schriller Pfiff und jeder, der den Blick noch nicht auf die Theke gerichtet hatte, drehte sich um, um zu sehen, was jetzt passieren würde. Hermine sprang auf und eilte so schnell es ging zum Tresen, auf dem jetzt Ginny, Lavender und Samara standen. Die Menge fing an zu toben, als im selben Moment die ersten Töne zu „Baby one more time" ertönten und die 3 Girls anfingen zu tanzen. 

„Oh baby baby.", sang Lavender

„Oh baby baby.", folgte ihr Ginny.

„Oh baby baby. How was I supposed to know, that somethin' wasn't right here.", sang jetzt Samara und regelte sich an einer Stange. Hermine pfiff auf ihren Fingern und jubelte mit der Masse mit.  
„Oh baby baby. I shouldn't have let you go. And now you're out of sight, yeah.", sang Ginny wieder. Samara hatte Hermine entdeckt und bedeutete ihr, sie solle dazu kommen. Hermine schüttelte lachend den Kopf, doch Joe war schon neben ihr, zog sie kurzerhand zum Tresen und half ihr hoch.  
Gerade sang Lavender: „Show me, how you want it to be. Tell me, baby 'cause I need to know now. oh, because…"  
Alle vier, inklusive Hermine, stimmten jetzt in den Refrain ein. „My loneliness is killing me." „And I.", gröhlten die Leute. „I must confess I still believe." „Still believe.", kam es wieder von der Masse. „When I'm not with you, I lose my mind. Give me a sign." Die Girls stellten sich seitlich zu ihrem Publikum auf, beugten den Oberkörper ein Stück nach vorne, klatschten sich mit der Hand auf den Hintern und riefen lauthals: „Hit me baby one more time."  
Joe drückte Ginny eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey in die Hand, die diesen teils in Gläser, aber zum Großteil auf die Theke goss. Samara hatte ein brennendes Streichholz in der Hand, lies es fallen und die Holzplatte des Tresens stand im Nu in Flammen. Die Jubelrufe im Raum wurden immer lauter, während die 4 im Feuer tanzten.

„Jetzt seit ihr gefragt.", rief Samara, als das Lied zu Ende war. „Karaoke-Nacht in der Bar ‚Zum glücklichen Wildschwein'. Los Leute, ich will was hören." Die vier verließen die Theke. Jemand hielt Hermine eine Hand hin, die sie ohne genau hinzusehen ergriff, um sich runter helfen zu lassen.

„Du warst echt klasse, Hermine.", rief ihr der Typ ins Ohr. Der erste Gast hatte sich auf das Podest gestellt und angefangen zu singen. Hermine sah ihrem Helfer ins Gesicht.

„Wau! Danke, Sirius. Ein Kompliment. Und dann auch noch von dir.", rief sie zurück und verzog das Gesicht.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir, Hermine?", fragte er mit unschuldigem Blick.

„Sollte etwas nicht in Ordnung sein?", gab sie spitz zurück.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum behandelst du mich so abweisend?"

„Das fragst du doch nicht ernsthaft, Black?"

„Hey Schnuffel, lass doch die Schlampe.", mischte sich jetzt Draco ein und kuschelte sich in Sirius Arme. 

„Ich soll eine Schlampe sein, Malfoy?", keifte Hermine zurück. „Wer hat denn hier seinen Freund mit einem anderen betrogen und dann einfach Schluss gemacht?"

Draco grinste hämisch. „Was kann ich dafür, dass ich so beliebt bin."

„Da bist du ja, Hermine. Wir haben dich schon gesucht.", rief Severus, der gerade dazu gekommen war und packte sie bei den Schultern.

„Uuuuuuuuuuh Granger. Deine rosa Wattekönigin ist hier, um dich zu retten."

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy, oder ich steck deiner Mutter mal, mit wem du dich so abgibst." Severus Ton war ruhig, aber eisig.

„Glaubst du wirklich, sie legt noch Wert auf das, was du zu sagen hast.", gab Draco genauso kalt zurück.

„Was mischt du dich eigentlich in unsere Angelegenheiten ein, Schniefelus?", fragte Sirius und seine Augen funkelten bedrohlich.

„Du bist nicht sonderlich intelligent, Black. Ich mag solche Männer.", meinte Severus grinsend.

„Soll das ne Anmache sein, Schniefelus?"

„Was denkst du denn? Oh, ich vergaß, du denkst ja nicht."

„ Schicker Anzug, Schniefelus.", entgegnete Sirius und schnippte ihm einen imaginären Fussel vom Ärmel. „Meine Mutter hat Vorhänge aus dem Stoff..."

„DAS bezweifele ich ernsthaft."

„Gut, okay. Ich wollte dir nur nicht auf die fettigen Haare treten, wenn ich dir sage, wohin mein Klopapier anscheinend verschwunden ist."

Severus wollte gerade noch etwas erwidern, als Hermine ihn am Arm packte. „Nicht, Sev. Die sind es nicht Wert. Lass uns zurück gehen."

„Musst du dich jetzt von einem Schlammblut retten lassen?", fragte Draco, noch immer hämisch grinsend.

„Lieber von einer Muggelgeborenen gerettet, als am Umhangzipfel eines verlausten Straßenköters kleben.", gab Snape zurück, drehte sich um und lies sich von Hermine zu ihrem Tisch zurück ziehen. Dort saß Ron ganz alleine, den Kopf auf die Hand gestützt und ins leere starrend.

„Wo ist Harry?", fragte Hermine.

„Dort vorne." Er deutete auf das Podest. „Er will auch singen."

„Oje!", riefen Hermine und Severus im Chor und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze.

„Du lallst ja gar nicht mehr.", stellte sie, an Ron gewandt, plötzlich fest.

„Meine Schwester auf dem Tresen, im Feuer tanzen zu sehen, hat mich wieder nüchtern werden lassen.", antwortete er schief grinsend. „Dein Auftritt war übrigens super."

„Danke, Ron."

„Harry! – Harry! – Harry!", riefen jetzt vereinzelt Leute aus dem Publikum und die drei am Tisch sahen zur Bühne. Severus setzte sich rittlings auf den Stuhl, verschränkte die Arme auf der Rückenlehne und legte den Kopf drauf. Die ersten Töne erklangen und Hermine schlug sich eine Hand vor den Kopf.

„Er singt jetzt aber nicht Barbara Streisand, oder?", fragte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich fürchte doch.", antwortete Severus und klebte mit seinen Augen förmlich an Harrys Gesicht, als der ‚Memory' zu singen begann.

Jemand buhte und es war eindeutig Draco, als Harry zu der Stelle kam, in der es um Träume von alten Tagen, als das Leben noch schön war, ging. Trotz des ganzen Alkohols, den Harry intus hatte, lies er sich leicht verunsichern. Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen. Er blickte durch die Menge und entdeckte Severus, wie er da saß und ihn die ganze Zeit verträumt ansah. Dieser Blick aus den schwarzen Augen, verliehen Harry die Kraft, die letzte Strophe mit soviel Inbrunst zu singen, dass die Menge jubelte und applaudierte. Er sang jetzt nur noch für den Mann, der da saß und ihm liebevoll zulächelte.  
Severus stand auf, ging zur Bühne, reichte Harry eine Hand und zog ihn einfach in eine feste Umarmung. Harry hatte nie gewusst, wie gut es sich anfühlen konnte, von einem Mann so gehalten zu werde. Er legte seine Arme um Severus Taille, kuschelte sein Gesicht an seine Brust und schloss die Augen. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, wirklich beschützt und geborgen.


	5. Chapter 5

Kommen wir heute zum vorletzten Kapitel. Ich danke euch für eure Reviews. :)

**Elementargeist:** Ursprünglich sollte es eine reine Snarry-Geschichte werden, aber irgendwie haben die Figuren selbstständig gehandelt und jetzt ist das daraus geworden. :) Ich hab meine Freundin auf die Seite geschickt und man konnte nur noch ein Kichern vom PC vernehmen. Danach war es still. :D

**AlyshaNemesis:**Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl. Ich hoffe, du hast deine Sprache wieder gefunden. ;)

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**--------------------------------**

**Kapitel 5 -****Verletzte Gefühle und sanfte Küsse**

Severus konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Da stand er wirklich und hielt Harry in seinen Armen. Zu lange hatte er darauf warten müssen, dies tun zu können. Es hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen, als Harry letzten Valentinstag mit diesem Nichtsnutz von Malfoy zusammen kam. Er drückte seine Nase in Harrys Haare und sog den Duft ein. Aus einem Impuls heraus drückte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Harry schien es nicht zu stören. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und lächelte vor sich hin. Severus lies seine Hände über Harrys Rücken streicheln. Dieser seufzte und kuschelte sich noch enger in die Umarmung. Der Tränkemeister hatte seine Umgebung schon längst vergessen. Es zählte nur noch Harry in seinen Armen. Sollte er es riskieren, Harry zu küssen? War Harry wirklich bereit für ihn, oder war er einfach nur zu betrunken, so dass es ihm völlig egal war, wer ihn da gerade im Arm hielt? Severus grübelte noch, ob er die Situation einfach ausnutzen sollte, als sich das Objekt seiner Begierde leicht von ihm los machte, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Harrys Augen strahlten soviel Wärme aus, dass Severus alle Zweifel über Bord warf, den Kopf senkte und ihm einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund hauchte. Harry seufzte, als Severus sich nach wenigen Sekunden wieder von ihm löste und ihn fragend ansah. Lächelnd schob Harry eine Hand unter Severus Haare in den Nacken und zog ihn wieder zu sich. Severus war es zum ersten Mal wirklich peinlich, dass seine Haare so fettig waren. Und dabei hatte er sie doch heute Morgen erst gewaschen. Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie er dem Problem noch Herr werden konnte, aber das war jetzt auch egal. Harry war hier und ihn schien es nicht zu stören. Der Kuss wurde erst unterbrochen, als sie von einem der Gäste an gerumpelt wurden.

„Hey Jungs, habt ihr kein Zuhause?", fragte der kopfschüttelnd und wandte sich der Bühne zu, auf die gerade Sirius und Draco kletterten. Die ersten Töne von ‚I got you Babe' waren schon zu hören.

„Willst du dir das wirklich antun?", flüsterte Severus und drückte Harry etwas näher an sich.

„Was sollte es mir jetzt noch ausmachen?", fragte Harry und lächelte ihn wieder liebevoll an.

Draco und Sirius gaben eine so perfekte Version von Sonny und Cher ab, dass Harry fast schlecht wurde. Er kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an seinen Severus, der jetzt die Arme von hinten um ihn gelegt und das Kinn auf seinem Kopf abgelegt hatte.  
Das Lied war zu Ende und die Menge in tosenden Beifall ausgebrochen, worauf Sirius sich überheblich grinsend verbeugte und Draco ein Winken sehen ließ, das seinem Image als Schneekönigin mehr als gerecht wurde. Als sich das Blondchen genug im Rampenlicht gesonnt hatte, fasste Draco Sirius an der Hand und wollte von der Bühne hüpfen. Sirius hielt ihn aber fest und kniete sich hin, während Draco sich umdrehte und fragend eine Augenbraue hochzog, als Sirius beide Hände um Dracos schloss.

Die Menge pfiff und johlte laut, brachte Sirius aber überhaupt nicht aus dem Konzept, genauso, wie der leicht pikierte Blick Dracos in Richtung Publikum. „Was soll das werden, Schnuffel?", fragte Draco und seine grauen Augen trafen auf die leuchtenden von Sirius.

„Draco, mein Herz gehört dir, seit ich dich im Sommer 1993, zufälligerweise genau vor fünfzehn Jahren, umgerannt habe, als ich auf der Flucht war!"

„Ach, das warst du?"

„Jup." Sirius nickte ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. „Aber…"

„Du bist aber ein hässlicher Hund…"

„Na ja… Ich war im Gefängnis, da hat man nicht viel Zeit… Ey! Lass mich ausreden, sonst vergess ich was ich sagen will."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durchs Haar.

„Mein Körper gehört dir auch seit…" Es wurde plötzlich totenstill und so konnte sogar der besoffene Slughorn bei den Mülltonnen Sirius Schnurren hören. Ganz langsam drehten Sirius und Draco die Köpfe, um in die Menge zu starren. Ein paar Leuten war der Mund aufgeklappt und Remus wimmerte leise, als jemand einen Cocktail hatte fallen lassen. Der ganze und der halbe Black zuckten mit den Schultern und schauten sich wieder an.

„Ist ja auch egal.", sagte Sirius und ignorierte das enttäuschte Raunen der Menge. „Draco, apportieren wir nach Las Vegas? Zusammen?"

„Äh… was?"

Man hätte einen Maulwurf drei Meter unter der Erde furzen hören können, wäre nur einer da gewesen, der es getan hätte. So hörte man nur das Klimpern der Wimpern, während jeweils Draco und Sirius verwirrt blinzelten.

„Er meint apparieren!", rief Remus ihnen zu und Draco öffnete den Mund für ein lautloses „Oh…"

„Und?", fragte Sirius nach.

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt auf… Las Vegas, Schnuffel?"

Sirius grinste breit und zeigte dabei fast alle seine Zähne, die wirklich alle noch seine eigenen waren. „Britney Spears hat mich drauf gebracht."

Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Häh?"

„Wegen der Blitzhochzeit!", rief Remus wieder rüber, aber diesmal kein lautloses „Oh…" von Draco, der nun ebenfalls auf die Knie fiel und seinem Schnuffel um den Hals, bevor sie einen langen, innigen Kuss tauschten.

Grinsend schaute Sirius Draco an. „Ist das ein ‚Ja'?"

Draco strahlte übers ganze Gesicht während er stürmisch nickte.

Sirius sprang auf und zog Draco mit hoch, um sich mit ihm in den Armen im Kreis zu drehen. „Draco will mich heiraten! Er hat ‚Ja' gesagt!"

„Hat er nicht!", rief Remus, konnte sich über den donnernden Applause aber nicht hinwegsetzen.

„Ich glaub, mir wird schlecht.", meinte Harry, der inzwischen kreidebleich geworden war. Er befreite sich aus Severus Armen und eilte, so schnell die Leute es zu ließen, auf Toilette.

„Harry!?", rief Severus ihm hinterher und streckte die Hand aus, die allerdings ins Leere griff. Mit hängenden Schultern schlurfte Severus zurück an den Tisch, an dem nur noch Hermine saß.

Sie sah ihn aufgewühlt an. Natürlich hatte sie gesehen, wie Harry und Severus sich geküsst hatten. Auch hatte sie gesehen, wie Sirius Draco einen Antrag gemacht hatte. Und Harrys Flucht war ihr auch nicht entgangen. In ihrem Kopf arbeitete es fieberhaft. Wie sollte sie sich jetzt verhalten? Was sollte sie sagen? Himmel, Severus sah so mitleiderregend aus. Saß da, wie ein Häufchen Elend. „Wo ist Harry hin verschwunden?", fragte sie.

Ginny kam gerade vorbei gelaufen und Severus hielt sie am Arm fest. „Ginny, Schätzchen. Wärst du so lieb und würdest einem alten Mann einen doppelten Feuerwhiskey bringen, bitte?" Seine Stimme klang so verletzt, dass die Angesprochene ihn fragend ansah. „Sofort, Ginny. Ich lebe nicht ewig." Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, seine Stimme nach Zaubertrankprofessor klingen zu lassen. Doch es schien gewirkt zu haben, denn Ginny lief los.

„Wo ist Harry?", fragte Hermine noch einmal.

„Ich schätze mal, er ist auf Toilette verschwunden. Ihm wurde schlecht."

Ginny war auch schon mit dem Glas Feuerwhiskey zurück und stellte es vor Severus ab. Dieser trank es in einem Zug leer und hielt ihr das Glas hin. „Noch einen."  
Sie holte die Flasche, die sie hinter dem Rücken versteckt hatte, hervor und schenkte grinsend nach. Severus verzog die Mundwinkel nach oben und tätschelte ihr kurz den Hintern. „Gutes Mädchen." Jedem Anderen hätte Sie jetzt eine gefeuert, nur Severus nicht. Sie hatte schon während ihrer Schulzeit eine Schwäche für den Tränkemeister gehabt und konnte sich noch gut an die Gespräche mit Hermine, weit nach Mitternacht, erinnern, wenn sie sich wieder ihren Träumereien über Snape hingaben. Zu schade, dass dieser Mann das Ufer gewechselt hatte. Sie drückte Severus einen Kuss auf die Stirn und stellte die Flasche auf dem Tisch ab. „Die geht auf mich.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und verschwand in der Menge.

„Willst du ihm nicht nachgehen, Severus?", fragte Hermine, die sich bei der Szene auch kurz an ihre Schulzeit erinnert fühlte.

„Warum sollte ich?", gab er zurück und trank ein weiteres Glas aus.

„Vielleicht, weil er dich jetzt braucht?"

„Der braucht mich nicht. Das hat er mir schon vor einem Jahr gezeigt, als er mit Malfoy zusammen gekommen ist."

„Red' doch keinen Unsinn, Severus. Ich hab euch doch vorhin gesehen."

„Ach, das war ein Ausrutscher, weil gerade kein anderer da war. Der hatte mich doch schon vor zwei Stunden schön getrunken. Ihm war doch egal, wer ihn da in den Arm nimmt und küsst. Solange überhaupt jemand sein verletztes Seelchen streichelt."

„Severus Snape, du weißt ganz genau, dass das nicht so ist. Entweder du gehst ihm jetzt nach, oder ich tu es."

„Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten."

Vor Wut schnaubend und Kopf schüttelnd erhob sich Hermine und eilte zur Toilette. Harry stand vor einem Waschbecken, die Hände auf selbigen abgestützt und schaute mit blutunterlaufenen Augen und immer noch kreidebleich in den Spiegel. Hermine stellte sich hinter ihn und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?"

„Hermine, was machst du hier? Das ist das Männerklo!"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte nur nach dir sehen."

„Remus Cocktails sind wirklich tödlich.", flüsterte er, drehte den Wasserhahn auf und klatschte sich eine Handvoll Wasser ins Gesicht.

„Und sonst alles okay?", fragte sie mitfühlend.

„Ach Hermine, ich weis auch nicht. Ich bin so verwirrt. Der ganze Tag war so ereignisreich. Ich weis nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht."

„Und was ist das mit Severus?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Ich mag Severus. Sehr sogar. Und es hat sich so toll angefühlt, als er mich vorhin im Arm gehalten und geküsst hat. So absolut richtig, als ob ich wirklich dahin gehören würde."

„Er sitzt draußen, schüttet sich eine Flasche Whiskey in den Kopf und glaubt, er sei nur eine Laune von dir gewesen. Du weißt gar nicht, wie lange er schon etwas für dich fühlt, Harry. Dein Abgang eben hat ihn schwer getroffen."

Harry fuhr herum und starrte sie an. „Das stimmt doch gar nicht!"

„Dann solltest du es ihm sagen."

Noch bevor Hermine etwas sagen konnte, stürmte er nach draußen und lief direkt in Sirius hinein.

„Harry?!", meinte der überrascht und hielt den Angesprochenen am Arm fest. „Das ist schön, dass wir uns vor der Abreise noch einmal sehen."

„Lass mich sofort los und geh mir aus dem Weg.", fauchte Harry und versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien.

„Du bist doch nicht sauer, wegen der Sache mit Draco, oder? Das hat absolut nichts mit dir zu tun."

„Das ist mir scheiß egal, Sirius. Ich hoffe ihr werdet glücklich miteinander." Seine Stimme klang eisig und er versuchte sich immer noch loszumachen.

„Wirklich? Das freut mich, Harry. Ich mein, zwischen uns ändert sich doch nichts. Außer, dass ich dir mehr als dankbar dafür bin, dass du Draco überhaupt erst zu mir geschickt hast."

Harry hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr zu antworten, denn gerade öffnete sich die Toilettentür und traf Sirius mit voller Wucht im Gesicht. Dieser taumelte nach hinten und lies dabei Harrys Arm los.

„Gut gemacht, Hermine.", grinste Harry, drehte sich um und eilte an den Tisch zurück. Dort angekommen, sah er gerade, wie Severus das Whiskey-Glas wieder zum Mund führen wollte. Die Flasche hatte erheblich an Inhalt verloren. Kurzerhand stellte er sich neben Severus, legte eine Hand auf das Glas und drückte es mit sanfter Gewalt wieder zurück auf den Tisch.  
„Nicht, Severus. Das ist es nicht Wert."

Der Angesprochene lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und sah Harry so verletzt an, dass es diesem fast das Herz brach. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Harry." Er wollte schon wieder nach dem Glas greifen, doch Harry war schneller. Er setzte sich einfach auf Severus Schoß und verbaute somit den Weg, der zum Alkohol führte. Sanft legte er dem Tränkemeister eine Hand auf die Wange und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Du bist keine Laune von mir, Severus. Ich hab dich sehr gerne."

„Ja, so gerne, wie man seine Lieblingskuscheldecke, oder seinen Teddy hat."

„Nein. Das ist nicht war. Ich hab dich wirklich sehr lieb. Mir fällt nur gerade keine Metapher ein, die meine Gefühle für dich am Besten beschreiben würde. Aber vielleicht hilft dir das zu verstehen." Er beugte sich runter und küsste Severus so sanft und so voller Gefühl, dass dieser ihn nach einigen Sekunden in die Arme schloss und den Kuss intensivierte.

Hermine und Ron beobachteten das Schauspiel aus einiger Entfernung und ignorierten gekonnt Draco, der Remus damit volllaberte, warum genau das der Antrag war, den er immer gewollt hatte. Wen interessierte denn noch so ein dämlich, unromantischer Heiratsantrag, wenn das einzig wahre Pärchen sich gerade gefunden hatte? Hermine lächelte zufrieden vor sich hin, während Ron wütend die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.


	6. Chapter 6

Und hier ist nun das letzte Kapitel. Ich bedanke mich bei allen, die dies gelesen haben. Ein Besonderer Dank gehen an: Cruelsafetybox, Elementargeist, attack09, Lilith-kv und AlyshaNemesis. Danke, für eure Kommis. Ich hab mich jedes Mal sehr darüber gefreut.

**attack09:** Ich muss gestehen, ich bin eigentlich gar kein Slash-Fan. :D Früher war ich auch extreme HGSS-Shipperin. Aber irgendwann hat es mich gelangweilt immer wieder gleichen Klischees zu lesen und ich hab was anderes gesucht. Meine Mitbewohnerin hatte ein Snarry-Video bei you tube gesehen und mich seitdem verrückt gemacht, ich soll ihr eine Geschichte schreiben. Und hier ist sie. Eine Frage hätte ich aber noch. Wieso sollte ich glauben, dass die Zauberer jetzt aussterben:D Wegen Remus Cocktails, oder weil ich die Toten hab auferstehen lassen:D

**Elementargeist:** Ich hoffe, rosa Watte Happy End verschafft dir heute noch einmal gute Laune. :)

**AlyshaNemesis:** Nicht nur die Sirius/Harry Beziehung ist hier OOC. ;) Genau das war ja eigentlich auch der Sinn. Nichts so wie es sein sollte. :D

So, und jetzt noch ein Aufruf in eigener Sache. Ich werde hier von 2 Seiten bedrängt, eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben. :D Drarius, wie sie ihre Hochzeit den Malfoys beichten. Snarry, wie sie ihre Hochzeitsrache planen. Und Lucius, wie er sein Hausmädchen zwischen lila Vorhängen versucht zu Verführen. Wer KEINE Fortsetzung haben will, möchte jetzt sprechen und auf KEINEN Fall schweigen. :D

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. :)

**Kapitel 6 – Hindernisse und Rachegedanken**

Ron konnte schon das Blut zwischen seinen Fingern spüren, so fest hatte er die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, Harry an Malfoy zu verlieren. Zugegeben, dieser Schnösel sah schon verdammt gut aus und war, von seinem Charakter mal abgesehen, eine recht gute Partie. Was aber fand Harry denn an Snape, mit seinen fettigen Haaren und dem absurden Geschmack, mit dem er seine Klamotten aussuchte? Sie hatten den Tränkemeister jahrelang, bis aufs Blut gehasst. Wann hatte sich das eigentlich geändert? Und warum saß Harry jetzt auf dessen Schoß und küsste den Widerling? Warum konnte Harry nicht ihn lieben und küssen? Warum? Warum? Warum? Angewidert wandte er sich ab und sah Hermine an, die noch immer verträumt in deren Richtung starrte.

Severus löste seine Lippen von Harrys und sah ihn mit verschleiertem Blick an. „Vielleicht sollten wir von hier verschwinden.", hauchte er, bevor er Harrys Mund mit einem weiteren Kuss versiegelte.

„Nicht nur vielleicht, Severus.", stöhnte Harry, sog scharf die Luft ein und drückte sich noch enger an des Tränkemeisters Körper. Er konnte ihm gerade nicht nah genug sein. Am liebsten wäre er in ihn hinein gekrochen. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie hier eigentlich in einer Bar saßen und von so vielen Menschen begafft wurden, hielt Harry davon ab, Severus die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen. Er konnte deutlich spüren, dass es Severus nicht anders gehen konnte. Die Ausbeulung, die ihm seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit in den Po drücke, sprach Bände.

Severus seufzte, als Harry sich von ihm löste, um sich neben ihn zu stellen. Auch er stand jetzt auf, aber nur, um Harry wieder in seine Arme zu ziehen. „Einen Kuss noch.", flüsterte er an Harrys Lippen. Dieser legte ihm die Hände auf die Pobacken und zog ihn noch näher an sich. Der Kuss verselbstständigte sich und ein Stöhnen bahnte sich seinen Weg durch Harrys Kehle nach oben.

Hermine fand es wohl an der Zeit, sich zu den beiden zu gesellen. Mit einem leichten rosa Hauch um die Nasenspitze, stellte sie sich neben das Duo und räusperte sich. Harry und Severus lösten ihre Münder von einander und drehten synchron den Kopf in Hermines Richtung.

„Ähm... ich wollte nicht stören, aber Ron drängelt zum Aufbruch.", fiepte sie.

„Wir wollten auch gleich los.", meinte Severus, um eine feste Stimme bemüht.

„Sollen wir dann zusammen nach draußen gehen? Ron wartet schon vor der Tür."

Harry löste sich aus der Umarmung und nahm Severus Hand in seine. „Dann lass uns gleich gehen.", entschied er. Severus schien nichts dagegen zu haben. Sie folgten Hermine vor die Tür, wo Ron stand und die Augen verdrehte, als er Harry Händchen halten mit Severus erblickte.

Er schnappte Hermine am Handgelenk. „Können wir jetzt endlich los?" Er klang ziemlich genervt und bekam erstaunt fragende Blicke von allen Seite zugeworfen.

„Ich wünsche euch noch eine schöne Nacht. Tut nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde.", sagte Hermine und zwinkerte den beiden anderen zu. Harrys Schulmädchengekicher bekam sie schon gar nicht mehr mit, da Ron bereits mit ihr weg appariert war.

Die kühle Nachtluft tat Harry gerade so gar nicht gut. Er hatte das Gefühl, Bekanntschaft mit einem Gummihammer gemacht zu haben. Schwankend hielt er sich an Severus Arm fest.

„Ich glaube, mir wird gerade schon wieder schlecht." Und schon entleerte sich sein Magen auf die Straße.

Severus streichelte ihm mitleidig über den Rücken. „Warum hast du auch soviel von Remus Killer-Cocktails getrunken?" Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs hatte er die Schweinerei beseitigt.

„Vorhaltungen helfen mir jetzt auch nicht.", fiepte Harry und wischte sich den Mund mit einem Taschentuch ab. Sein Magen rumorte schon wieder und es kostete ihn sämtliche Anstrengung, das eben Gemachte nicht zu wiederholen.

„Sollen wir schnell nach Hause apparieren?"

„Um Himmels willen, nur nicht apparieren.", flehte Harry und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Gut, dann heißt es wohl laufen.", grinste Severus und legte einen Arm um Harrys Schulter. Dieser fühlte sich so schwach auf den Beinen, dass er beide Arme um den Tränkemeister schlang und sie gemeinsam los schwankten. Zum Glück war Harrys Wohnung nicht allzu weit entfernt und so wurde es nur ein kurzer Fußmarsch.

„Geh doch schon mal ins Badezimmer. Ich mach dir eben einen Tee, der dir gegen diese Übelkeit helfen sollte.", meinte Severus und betrat die Küche.

Severus war wohl in der Küche noch zugange, als Harry das Schlafzimmer betrat. Die Dekoration zauberte er kurzerhand weg. Er wollte nicht mehr an diesen scheußlichen Tag erinnert werden. Es tat trotz allem noch ziemlich weh. Sein eigener Pate. Wie konnte er ihm das nur antun? Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Eigentlich musste er ihm dankbar sein. So hätte er vielleicht den größten Fehler seines Lebens gemacht. Vermutlich hätte er nie erfahren, wie Severus für ihn fühlte. Und es war gut, dass er es wusste. Es fühlte sich so richtig an. Er zog sich seinen Pyjama über und kletterte ins Bett. Was trieb der Tränkemeister nur so lange in seiner Küche? Das Zimmer fing an sich drehen und Harry schloss die Augen.

Mit einer Tasse dampfendem Tee in der Hand trat Severus neben Harry ans Bett. „Harry?", fragte er leise. Doch der Angesprochene rührte sich nicht. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, stellte er die Tasse auf den Nachttisch. Sollte Harry doch schlafen. Das war im Moment doch eh das Beste. Er löschte das Licht, lief um das Bett herum, zog sich die Schuhe aus und legte sich neben Harry. Kurz darauf war auch er eingeschlafen.

Die Sonne war gerade am Aufgehen und färbte den Horizont in ein sattes Orange. Harry schlug die Augen auf. Ihm brummte ein bisschen der Schädel. Nie wieder würde er Alkohol auch nur anschauen. Severus lag neben ihn, den Kopf auf eine Hand abgestützt und lächelte ihn an.

„Guten Morgen, Harry. Gut geschlafen?"

„Morgen.", nuschelte er und schmatzte mit der Zunge. Die fühlte sich so pelzig an.

„Was macht dein Kopf?"

„Tut weh."

„Neben dir steht eine Tasse Tee. Ist zwar schon kalt, sollte aber trotzdem noch seine Wirkung zeigen."

Langsam drehte Harry sich um und noch langsamer richtete er sich in seinem Bett auf. Der Weg, den seine Hand zu der Tasse zurücklegen musste, kam ihm so verdammt lang vor, aber er schaffte es. Er hatte die Tasse in einem Zug ausgetrunken. Was auch immer es war, was Severus in den Tee gerührt hatte, es half wirklich. Die Bienen in Harrys Kopf traten den Rückzug an. Er drehte sich wieder Severus zu und bettete sein Haupt auf das warme, weiche Kissen. Wohlig seufzend schloss er noch einmal die Augen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich gestern einfach so eingeschlafen bin.", murmelte er und öffnete ein Auge leicht, um Severus ansehen zu können.

Dieser lächelte ihn weiterhin an. „Da gibt es nichts, was dir leid tun müsste."

„Severus, tust du mir einen Gefallen?"

„Welchen denn?"

„Würdest du bitte diesen schrecklichen Anzug ausziehen? Die Farbe tut meinen überforderten Augen weh."

Snape lachte. „Dann bin ich aber fast nackt. Ich habe keine Kleidung zum Wechseln dabei."

„Das stört mich nicht." Harry grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

Severus stand auf und zog die Kleidung aus. Jetzt stand er nur noch in Unterhosen vor Harrys Bett. „Zufrieden?", fragte er und grinste nun ebenfalls.

„Fast.", antwortete Harry verschmitzt.

„Was fehlt denn noch?", erkundigte sich Severus unschuldig blickend.

„Es wäre schön, wenn du dich zu mir unter die Decke legen würdest." Er hob die Bettdecke ein Stück an. Severus lies sich nicht zweimal bitten und kuschelte sich zu Harry ins Bett. Der umschlang den Tränkemeister mit Arm und Bein, stütze sich leicht ab und sah ihm kurz in die Augen, bevor er ihn küsste. Severus zog ihn noch näher an sich, streichelte Harry überall, wo seine Hände hingelangten. Nach Atem ringend lösten sie sich von einander.

„Bist du dir im Klaren, was du mit mir anstellst, Harry?" Seine Stimme war rau und keuchend.

Wie zu einem Kuss öffnete Harry die Lippen und fuhr elektrisierend mit der Zunge über die heftig pochende Schlagader an Severus Hals. Kleine Schreie der Wollust entfuhren Severus Kehle und Halt suchend krallte er sich mit der einen Hand an Harrys Hinterkopf, mit der anderen an dessen Bettlacken fest.

„Was stelle ich denn mit dir an?", neckte Harry ihn und wurde von einem Klopfen, an der Fensterscheibe, in seinem Tun unterbrochen. Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster, auf dessen Brett ein Waldkautz saß und ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte. Frustriert stöhnte er auf und lies den Kopf auf Severus Brust sinken. Auch er hatte den Vogel erblickt. Harry kletterte aus dem Bett und öffnete das Fenster. Die Eule hielt ihm ein Beinchen hin. Das Pergament war mit einer rosa Samtschleife befestigt. Wer in Merlins Namen schickte ihm denn zu so früher Stunde Post? Er nahm dem Vogel die Rolle ab und dieser machte sich sofort wieder auf den Weg. Harry ging zum Bett zurück und setzte sich auf dessen Kante. Severus rückte sofort näher, legte ihm einen Arm um die Taille und bedeckte seine Schulter mit kleinen Küssen.

Harry knüllte das Pergament zusammen.

„Wer schreibt dir denn?"

„Sirius. Die Hochzeit war wunderschön. Das einzige Manko war, dass Freunde und Familie nicht dabei sein konnten. Deswegen wollen sie die Hochzeitfeierlichkeiten noch einmal in England stattfinden lassen. Ich sei herzlich dazu eingeladen. Und sollte ich mein Anhängsel mit der Fettmatte mitbringen wollen, dürfe ich das gerne tun."

„Fettmatte, hm? Da sollte man sich doch wirklich etwas einfallen lassen, um denen den auch so tollen Tag zu verderben."

„Sollten wir, aber nicht jetzt. Für Rachepläne haben wir später noch genug Zeit. Wen interessieren schon Drarius, wenn ich dich hier bei mir habe. Ich kann mir im Moment nichts schöneres Vorstellen, als in deinen Armen zu liegen. Kannst du dich noch erinnern, wo wir gerade stehen geblieben waren?"

Fröhlich lächelnd schaute Severus Harry an, bevor er ihn zu sich unter die Decke zog. „Ich kann es dir gerne zeigen."

„Nimm mich, Severus.", flüsterte Harry mit belegter Stimme.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich weis zwar nicht, wohin ich dich mitnehmen soll, aber du bist definitiv nicht fürs Reisen angezogen.", sagte er schmunzelnd.

Harry sah ihn verwirrt an, boxte ihm leicht in die Schulter und küsste den Mann unter sich innig. Jeden Gedanken an Scherze, Reisen, oder Rachegelüste beiseite schiebend, erwiderte Severus den Kuss. So fing der Tag doch gut an.

Ende


End file.
